


[podfic] Coming Home

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [27]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Making a home together, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Pure fluff. Pooh and Piglet move in together. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.
Relationships: Piglet/Winnie-the-Pooh
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386172) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****

****Title:** [Coming Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/386172)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Winnie-the-Pooh

**Pairing:** Piglet/Pooh

**Length:** 00:01:25

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/28%20\(WtP\)%20_Coming%20Home_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
